Supernatural SG1
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: Carter has noticed a pattern in some unexplained deaths which lead SG1 to Sam and Dean. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are on the trail of a shapeshifter. When SG1 shows up, they end up going to the SGC, followed by the shapeshifter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Supernatural, other-worldly, or otherwise. Understand? That means I own nothing at all. I don't own any people, places, or things. I own no names, I own nothing. No-thing. So just start reading already.

**Spoiler Alert:** Small spoiler in Dean's second set of lines. Spoiler reveals things shapeshifters have done throughout the Supernatural series. It reveals nothing else. And this doesn't include the episode with the Alpha shapeshifter.

**Supernatural SG1**

**Chapter 1: Stargate Supernatural (SGS)**

"Sir I think you should take a look at this," Sam suggests. SG1 (minus Sam) was in the breifing room with General Hammond, discussing the latest mission when Sam walked in with a file in hand.

"More paperwork? I just went through five piles of paperwork this morning!" General Hammond complains.

"Okay, scratch general off of the list of what I wanna be when I grow up," Jack jokes.

"No sir. It's just a file on some strange things going on around the country," Sam places the file in front of the General.

"And? You think they're alien related?" Asks Jack.

"Well sir, there are a lot of unexplained deaths that just stopped. Some even started back up after years of nothing. And in a lot of them, I've found two faces that happen to show up right before they stop," Sam explains.

"So? The culprits just got arrested and some of them released to start over again. The two faces are probably FBI, CIA, NID, NSA...would you like me to continue?" Jack says smartly.

"Well I considered that but there were no arrests pertaining to the deaths and I've ran the two guys faces through every government database I could find. Nothing," Sam counters.

"Maybe they were arrested for different crimes and these two just have bad luck and just happen to show up at a lot of the towns that these deaths occur," counters Daniel.

Throughout the conversation, General Hammond has taken an interest in the file Sam brought.

"I think I agree with Captain Carter. These seem like strange deaths and it may be go'a'uld related. Just to be on the safe side, I want you to track these two down and see what they know. Dismissed," General Hammond dismisses the team and just before leaving, Daniel grabs the file and opens it up to look at it.

Sam opens the door to find his older brother, lying on the motel bed, sleeping and snoring louder than a nuclear bomb. He walks by Dean's bed, and just before passing it, drops a folder on his snoring brother, waking him up. "What's this?"

"Shapeshifter. We're dealing with another shapeshifter," Sam replies.

"Again? I'm getting real sick of shapeshifters. First one shifted into me, then one robs banks, changing genders once or twice in the process,maybe more, then a phsyco shapeshifter tries to bring movies to life. What now?" Dean complains.

"Well it seems to be using its shapeshifting abilities to kill people. The targets seem random. But then again it is a shapeshifter so they all might have met the him at one point or another," Sam explains.

"Or her," Dean states while remembering the shapeshifter robber that shifted into a woman.

"Or her," Sam says reluctantly. "But the victims all live within a mile of each other and they seem to have never have met each other."

"How many victims was it again?"Asks Dean.

"Seven in two days. All with the same calling card and at completely different places," Sam answers.

"Right. And the calling card?" Questions Dean.

"Skin and goo. A shapeshifter's favorite thing to leave behind when commiting a crime," says Sam.

"Well? Any idea where the shapeshifter will strike next?" Asks Dean.

"Not one," Sam says tiredly. He studies one of the folders be brought in carefully for a minute and then quickly gains interest. "But maybe Col. Jack O'neall does."

"What?" Asks Dean.

"I just realized that the victims really have met each other. They all served under a man named Jack O'neall. Says he is currently stationed in a base in Colorado Springs. One town over," Sam clarifies.

"Well that just figures. A bunch of military guys. You think dad knew any of 'em?" Asks Dean.

"Well now that I think about it, wasn't Jack O'neall one of dad's war buddies?" Sam asks in turn.

"Actually yeah. Him and dad used to fish together before O'neall moved away. That was even before you were born. I barely remember him," Dean answers.

"Yeah but didn't dad meet up with him sometime after that? Right before he went on a hunting trip?" Asks Sam.

"Yeah, you just started high school not too long before that. Dad and him had a little reunion and went on one last fishing trip," replies Dean.

"Well I think we should cantact O'neall and ask him if he had any enemies," suggests Sam. Then, there's a knock at the door.

"Room service," comes a female voice.

Dean slowly reaches for his gun. "We didn't order any."

Another knock. "We didn't order any room service." Sam reaches for his gun as well.

"I'm the maid," says a similar, yet deeper female voice.

"It's okay, the room is clean. Go on to the next room," suggests Sam.

One more knock. "Alright. Just open up. Now," commands a male voice.

Dean opens the door while aiming his gun at the people outside(through the door). "Yes?"

"Col. Jack O'neall. U.S. Air Force. I'm gonna need you to come with us," says the now named Jack.

"Sam. Looks like we don't need to contact O'neall. He contacted us. In a athorative way," says Dean.

Sam looks over to his laptop and sees the faces of each of the four Air Force personell in front of their motel room door.

**A.N.: **When Sam and Dean checked in to the motel, they put up a camera and aimed it at the door before connecting the camera to Sam's laptop. Just in case a shapeshifter decided to pay them a visit.

After seeing that the eyes remain the same, Sam nods to Dean.

"What for?" Asks Dean.

"Just for questioning," replies Jack.

"Questioning for what?" Dean puts his gun away.

"I cannot say right now. If you'd just come with us-" But before Jack could finish his sentence, Sam throws a chair at the Air Force personell and him and Dean make a break for the Impala. Only to realize that there was another team of Air Force personell waiting by his car, now aiming guns at him. But before they could say 'freeze!' Sam and Dean take off down the road, deciding to come back and get the Impala later. The first team of Air Force people begins chasing them while the second gets in their car and follows the first team. After seeing this, Sam turns down an alley and the first team begins chasing them while the second team goes for Dean.

After reaching the end of the alley, Sam turns towards the motel. He gets in the Impala and takes off before his pursuers even reached the corner. He then drives out of town, changes the plates, the drives back in town, to the rendezvouz point he and Dean had picked out when coming to town. After five minutes, Dean walks in.

"So you think they were after me because of the whole thing with the 'murdering women and faking my death' thing?" Asks Dean.

"Why do you think I threw that chair?" Sam counters.

"Yeah I'm amazed that worked. We must've surprised them," says Dean.

"But if we surprised them, then they must not have been expecting anything, which would mean they don't know anything about that. And why would the Air Force be working on that case anyway?" Sam infers.

"So you're saying we just started a rap sheet with the Air Force," Dean clarifies Sam's inference.

"Basically," says Sam. "Since the shapeshifter is going after O'neall's war buddies, do you think he'll figure out who we are and come after us because we're the sons of one of O'neall's war buddies?"

A knock at the door. Dean gets up and looks through the little whole at the top of the door. He sees Bobby.

He opens the door. "Bobby wh-" Then he notices Bobby's eyes in the camera. He brings up his gun and Bobby punches Dean in the face. Before Sam could react, a car squeeled down the street. The shapeshifter looks outside and bolts. Then, the Air Force people get out of the car and aim their guns at Sam and the unconscience Dean.

Twenty minutes later, SG1 pulls up to the gate with Sam and Dean Winchester in the back. Once they're through, another Air Force perons comes up on foot, panting. "Hey...they left me...behind...at the gas...station."

The gate opens and he walks inside, smirking evilly.


End file.
